


The First time Vergil held Nero

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird not holding your son for months, right?<br/>But there's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First time Vergil held Nero

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Dante and Vergil ~magically~ have a son, Nero.  
> (DmC Devil may Cry Dante & Vergil, DMC4 Nero, in baby form)
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlfUcnSbKDA

Six months.

 

Six months since Nero had magically appeared between them - _somehow_ they had created a son - but not once had Vergil held him, barely even touched him, and Dante started to worry.

 

At first he hadn’t even noticed, was too busy gushing over their little baby himself to realize he was hogging all of his attention. Not once would Dante have described himself as a family man, or someone capable of being a good father and yet… when Nero arrived it just felt natural and right.

 

So why wasn’t Vergil feeling the same way?

 

Dante had started to observe the way Vergil acted around Nero and he didn’t like it. Sure he gave him everything the little one needed, but there was hardly anything beyond that. When Vergil was reading to him, he propped Nero up against some pillows, whereas Dante would cradle him in his lap. It was the same thing when it was Vergil’s turn to feed him. He feared Nero would grow up thinking one of his fathers didn’t love him. And they had agreed, had promised they’d never let their child experience anything like what they had gone through. Of course they weren’t planning on being brutally murdered by demons, but wasn’t not being loved worse than that? At least both of them knew their parents would have given anything for them - had given everything for them.

 

“Will you put Nero to bed?”, Dante heard Vergil calling from the kitchen one night. “It’s past his bedtime and I have some business to take care of.”

 

Business? What lame excuse came next?

 

But fine. One of his fathers would give him the affection the little one needed.

 

Vergil had his back turned towards Dante as the latter entered the kitchen, walking towards Nero who was sitting in his high chair.

 

“Thanks”, Vergil mumbled as he left the room without even turned.

 

“So now even I’m getting the cold shoulder?”, Dante wondered as he stooped to pick up his son. “What are we gonna do about him, huh?”

 

Nero looked up at Dante sleepily. The poor boy could hardly hold up his head anymore, and yet he always refused the first time the word ‘bedtime’ came up. He was just like Dante in that regard. A little rebel.

 

Pressing the small body close to him, gently caressing the white strands of hair on his head, Dante made his way to Nero’s room.

In the beginning he had let Nero sleep in their own bed, he liked the feeling of having his son beside him. But again it was Vergil who had insisted they couldn’t let Nero get used to that, or he’d never want to leave. Back then Dante wondered what could be bad about that, later, he thanked Vergil with a breathy moan.

 

For once Nero did not protest when Dante laid him carefully into his crib and by the time he had pulled the blanket over the little figure, he was out cold.

Dante leaned down to press a soft kiss to Nero’s forehead.

“Good night, baby boy.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante woke with a start, a glance at the clock showed him it was just past 2 am, and it took him a moment to realize what bothered him. Nero would still wake up crying some night, usually around this time, and Dante would get up to cradle him in his arms until he calmed down again. But it seemed tonight the little one was finally letting both of them sleep.

 

Speaking of… Reaching out beside him, Dante could only feel empty space. The bed was still warm but Vergil wasn’t there. Turning around, he could see a sliver of light piercing the darkness below the door. He was awake, too?

 

He then heard the most curious thing. Was that… humming? It was hard to tell through the closed door, but now Dante was awake, and curious.

Carefully he stood up, trying to be as stealthily as he could, he went to the door, pressing his ear against it. Yes, that sounded like humming. And that melody… it seemed eerily familiar.

Turning the knob as slowly as he could, he opened the door a slit so he could peek out.

 

There was Vergil, his back turned to Dante but he could tell that Vergil…. he was holding Nero! Their son’s head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, intently listening to his father humming.

 

_I set my sail_

_Fly the wind, it will take me_

_Back to my home, sweet home_

 

It was barely audible, a little shaky as well, but it was happening, Vergil was singing.

Dante took a sharp breath, immediately followed by clamping his hand over his mouth. Had he heard? It didn’t seem so. He wouldn’t want to be the one to cause Vergil to stop singing.

 

_Lie on my back_

_Clouds are making way for me_

_I’m coming home, sweet home_

 

His singing was slowly but surely growing a little louder, however, still in a pleasant range for small baby ears, and more confident. It was beautiful, really. How had Vergil never done this before? If Dante hadn’t been this enchanted at the moment, he might have been angry.

 

_I see your star_

_You left it burning for me_

_Mother, I’m here_

 

The realization slowly dawned on him. This melody, it was so familiar… Mother…

Dante was almost in a trance, and it felt like someone else slowly opening the door and taking a step forward.

 

_Eyes open wide_

_Feel your heart and it’s glowing_

_I’m welcome home, sweet home_

 

Flashes of a mansion appeared in Dante’s mind. A warm home, red hair, a gentle voice. Someone had sung this to him before. His mother. Eva.

 

_I take your hand_

_Now you’ll never be lonely_

_Not when I’m home, sweet home_

 

Tears filled his eyes. His mother’s own singing echoed inside him, perfectly matching Vergil’s voice. Oh what it could have been like if she was still alive…

 

_I see your star_

_You left it burning for me_

_Mother, I’m here…_

 

But they were a family now. The sadness that had filled Dante for a moment vanished, and it was replaced by something warm. Seeing his brother - his lover - and his son like this… How could he have ever thought Vergil didn’t love him? And now none of them would ever be alone again.

 

A sharp intake of breath pulled Dante out of his thoughts. Vergil had turned around and seen him, the state he was in, with tears streaming down his face.

 

“Dante…?”, he softly whispered, confusion and worry clear on his face. And when had that ever happened, when had Vergil ever shown his emotions like that?

 

Dante couldn’t speak, he simply moved towards his brother, as he was wiping away the tears from his face. He didn’t need them, and he smiled.

 

Vergil looked utterly confused now, his gaze flitting from Dante’s smile to the tears still filling his eyes.

But he simply kept walking, right up to his brother, letting his hand rest on Vergil’s neck. Slowly he kept moving closer and closer, until Nero was the only thing keeping them apart. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to Vergil’s lips, who didn’t respond at first, was perhaps still confused, but Dante didn’t need words to convey what he felt right now. Vergil finally seemed to understand, and kissed back, soft and chaste, but in a way more intimate than any kiss they had shared before.

 

When they pulled away,they pressed their foreheads together, intermingling their breaths.

“I love you, brother”, Dante whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might work at this a little more. I feel like more needs to be said, but WHATEVS, this if for you, S, since we've done nothing else all day but plotting this.


End file.
